Buku Harian Naru
by Ranaru Meluna
Summary: disaat semua berjalan dengan sempurna.. sebuah kenyataan yang tak terduga terjadi.. mampukah naruto menghadapi semua itu?
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

...BUKU HARIAN NARU...

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE/ANGST

PAIRINGS : SASU X FemNARU

WARNING : OOC (KAYAKNYA) TYPO , DLL. SBG. ^^

"mohon maaf kalau masih banyak salah, terima segala macam kritik, pujian (kalo ada), flame,dll sbg nya. wokelah.. met baca dan plis RnR ya…"

-#* BUKU HARIAN NARU *#-

CHAPTER I: PROLOG

1 menit lagi permainan akan segera berakhir. Seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi terlihat sedang berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi sambil mendrible bola. 'hah..hah.. tinggal sedikit lagi..' batin cewek pirang itu. ia melihat ke sekeliling, teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Dilihatnya lagi timer waktu yang menunjukkan waktu tinggal 25 detik lagi lalu beralih pada papan yang menunjukkan skor konoha vs iwa, 59-61.

Cewek bernama naruto namikaze itu berhenti di garis three point. Ia mencoba tenang. Ini adalah harapan satu-satunya pada pertandingan final basket antar wilayah Negara hi tahun ini. 'ayo.. naru, kau pasti bisa.' Batin naruto. "NARUUTOO!" naruto menengok kearah bangku penonton 'Sasuke..' naru tersenyum setelah mendengar panggilan itu dan seperti mendapat semangat baru, ia mulai kembali menerjang lawan yang menghalanginya tadi.

3 detik..

Naruto mulai melakukan ancang-ancang memasukkan bola..

2 detik..

Ia melemparkan bola itu..

1 detik.. 'SRAAK..' 'TEEEEET!'

Naru berhasil membuat bola itu masuk dalam ring dan tentu membawa hasil 63-61 pada konoha. Sorakan penuh kegembiraan atas kemenangan tahun ini pun membahana dalam gym tersebut. "kita berhasil teman-teman!" teriak sakura lalu memeluk naruto. "kau hebat, naru!" seru ino. "terimakasih, sakura-chan, ino-chan. Ini juga karena kalian." Ujar naru tersenyum. "ayo.. akan ada penyerahan piala." Ujar tenten.

"dan telah kita ketahui.. juara basket tahun ini adalah club basket dari KONOHA GAKURE!" seru mc sambil menyerahkan piala berwarna emas itu pada ketua tim basket, naruto. "terimakasih!" kata naru lalu mengangkat piala itu tinggi-tinggi. "YEEAHH! HIDUP NARU! HIDUP KHS!" teriak teman-teman naru sambil mengangkat tubuh naru dan melempar-lemparkannya ke udara.

-#* BUKU HARIAN NARU *#-

"hei.. selamat atas kemenangan kalian hari ini." Ujar seseorang berambut raven, sasuke uchiha. "terima kasih… " balas cewek tim basket khs itu lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan naru bersama sasuke. "permainan yang bagus, dobe." Ujarnya sambil mengusek-usek rambut pirang naruto. "uh.. teme! Berantakan kan jadinya.." dumel naru lalu tersenyum.

"kau mau pulang?" Tanya sasuke. "uhm… " naru mengangguk. "mau pulang bareng?" Tanya nya lagi. "boleh saja, tapi kau tunggu diluar saja dulu, aku mau mengambil jaket dan barang-barang ku di ruang ganti." Jawab naruto. "baiklah." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan naruto menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Naruto juga bergegas menuju ke ruang ganti tim basket nya.

Di sana "hei.. aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai besok di sekolah.." sapa naru ceria. "iya.. hati-hati ya, nar.." balas teman temannya. Naruto pun segera menuju parkiran tempat sasuke menunggu.

"maaf nunggu lama, sas.." ujar naru saat menghampiri sasuke yang tengah berdiri bersamdar pada mobil Ferrari hitamnya. Ia menoleh. "tidak apa apa.. sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Tanya sasuke. Naru menggeleng "tidak ada." Jawabnya ceria. "ya sudah.. ayo kita segera pulang." Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk naru dan memutar untuk duduk di bangku kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melaju meninggalkan gedung olahraga itu.

-#* Skip time *#-

Sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam berhenti di sebuah mansion yang lumayan besar. Didalamnya terdapat dua orang yang tengah mengobrol ringan. "terima kasih untuk tumpangannya hari ini, sas." Ujar naru sambil tersenyum. "sama-sama, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok, dobe." Ujar sasuke tersenyum tipis. "huh… sampai jumpa besok, teme." Lalu naru keluar dari mobil sasuke dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada sasuke sebelum ia benar benar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naru masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan menemukan rumahnya itu gelap gulita. "lho? Kok gelap banget? Pada kemana ya?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa. Ia meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. 'ah.. ini dia.' Lalu menyalakan lampu.

"SURPRISE!" teriak seisi penghuni rumah dan beberapa pelayan dirumah itu. Naruto terkejut bukan main saat mendapati ruangan itu kini telah dihias sederhana oleh beberapa pita. Dan di dinding terlihat rangkaian huruf membentuk 'OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU NARUTO'

"kaa-san, tou-san ada apa ini? Kok tiba tiba…" Tanya naruto yang agaknya masih bingung. "lho.. memangnya kamu gak inget hari ini tanggal berapa, naru-chan?" Tanya kushina. Naruto mengingat ingat. 'astaga! Hari ini kan tanggal 10 october.. berarti..' naru memandang orangtuanya gembira. "terima kasih.. tou-san.. kaa-san..!" ujar naru ceria sambil memeluk kedua orangtuanya. "sama-sama.. tapi jangan sama kita aja yang kamu ucapin terimakasih, dengan yang lain juga.. terutama pada.." minato melirik ke arah belakang. Mengisyaratkan naruto untuk mengikuti arah pandang minato.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut kemerahan datang menghampirinya sambil membawa kue tart kotak bertuliskan otanjoubi omedatou naruto- 16. "selamat ulang tahun, naru." Ujar pemuda itu. "KYUU!" seru naru girang. Pemuda yang dipangil kyuu atau dengan nama lengkap namikaze kyuubi itu meletakkan kue nya di atas meja. "kapan kau sampai kemari? Bagaimana dengan kuliah mu di Ame?" Tanya naruto sambil memeluk kakaknya itu sekilas. "baru tadi pagi, dan kuliahku sedang diliburkan " jawabnya singkat. Naru melepas pelukannya.

"kyuu.. apa kau yang merencanakan pesta kejutan ini?" Tanya naru antusias. Kyuu tersenyum. "bukan aku, adikku sayang. Tapi dia dan teman-temannya" ucapan kyuu berhasil membuat naru terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia melihat sasuke, gaara, shikamaru, sai, kiba, sakura, temari, ino, dan hinata berjalan membawa bingkisan berupa kado. -Oke… diketahui, hanya para cewek saja yang membawa kado.- "selamat ulang tahun, naru." Ucap semuanya berbarengan.

"makasih banyak teman-teman.." kata naru terharu. "aku tidak menyangka kalian sebegitu baiknya padaku." Sambung naru. "kau ini bicara apa, naru. Tentu saja kami baik padamu." Ujar temari. "iya betul.. kita kan sahabat." Sambung hinata. "oiya naru.. pesta ini sebenarnya tak akan terjadi kalau saja sasuke tak merencanakan ini." Ujar ino sambil melirik sasuke yang sedang memalingkan mukanya. "iya benar itu." sahut yang lainnya.

Sebelum yang lainnya tambah mengisengi sasuke, minato sudah menyela nya duluan." Sudah.. sudah.. ayo kita ke ruang makan, kita makan kuenya bersama." Ujarnya sambil menuju keruang makan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Acara makan makan bersama berlangsung ceria. Sesekali terdengar candaan dari teman teman naru dan godaan dari kyuubi. Serta obrolan Tanya jawab dari minato dan kushina. Sampai akhirnya mereka berpamittan untuk pulang karena hari sudah hamper terlalu larut. "Tante, Om, kyuubi-san, naru.. kami pulang dulu ya. " pamit mereka semua. "iya.. hati-hati ya semua. Terimakasih untuk hari ini.." jawab naru sambil melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang beranjak keluar gerbang. "naru.. kami masuk duluan." Ujar kushina. Semua temanya kini sudah pulang, hanya sasuke yang tinggal disitu. "naru…" panggil sasuke. "ya?" jawab naru.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kecil dar dalam sakunya. "selamat ulang tahun, naruto." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil yang di lapisi oleh kertas berwarna orange itu. "terima kasih sasuke.. boleh kubuka?" Tanya naru. Sasuke mengangguk. Naru lalu membuka kertas yang melapisi kotak kecil itu. setelah semuanya terbuka, ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan melihat seuntai kalung berliontin bintang berwarna perak yang ditengahnya terdapat permata biru yang serasi dengan birunya mata sapphire naruto. "i..ini.." naru mengambil kalung tersebut. Sasuke mengangguk. "boleh kupakaikan?" tanyanya. Naru mengangguk lalu memutar ke belakang saat sasuke memasangkan kalung itu.

Naru tersenyum melihat liontin kalung itu. "terima kasih banyak sasuke, kau sudah memberikan banyak kejutan untuk ku hari ini." Ujar naru sambil tersenyum. Sasuke ikut tersenyum. "sama-sama, kalau begitu.. aku pulang dulu ya.. selamat malam." Sapa sasuke sambil beranjak keluar pintu gerbang. "malam sasuke." Balas naruto kemudian ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

-#* TO BE CONTINOU *#-

HWAAAAA! KOK JADINYA KAYAK BEGINI SIH? *pundung* kenapa kok kayaknya sasuke OOC sekaliiiiiii! Naruto juga! Huuuuu… T_T … ini baru prolog, jadi belom ada konfliknya.. mungkin chapter depan udah ada..

Baiklah… sediakah para readers sekalian memberi saya masukkan untuk memperbaiki fic ini? Saya masih amatir… jadi, butuh bantuan para readers dan senpai sekalian… REVIEW OKAY!


	2. Chapter 2 : Lembar 1

...BUKU HARIAN NARU...

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE/ANGST

PAIRINGS : SASUxFemNARU

WARNING : OOC (KAYAKNYA) , TYPO , DLL, SBG.

"Hiiieeee! Gak nyangka ada yang review! Makasih banget buat yang review, atas kritik yang sangat membangun tentang fic saya yang bener-bener baru disini…

mohon maaf kalau masih banyak salah, terima segala macam kritik, saran, pujian (kalau ada :P) , flame, dll, sbg. Wokelah.. selamat baca dan plis RnR ya…"

…BUKU HARIAN NARU...

Chapter 2: Lembar I

'Tok..tok..'

"Naru? ayo bangun, sayang.. kamu sekolah kan hari ini?" suara lembut itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Naruto yang bernuansa orange muda itu. Namun yang di panggil tetap tak menjawab. "Naru?" akhirnya pemilik suara itu membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati putri tersayangnya masih terlelap dengan sangat nyenyak.

Pemilik suara itu a.k.a sang ibunda tercinta a.k.a Kushina menghampiri ranjang putrinya. "Naru.. ayo bangun!" panggil Kushina masih berusaha membangunkan. "enngghh… lima menit lagi." Ujar Naru sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya lalu berguling ke kiri, membelakangi Kushina. Sang ibu menghela nafas. "Ayo bangun.. atau kamu mau kalau jatah ramen mu pagi ini di habiskan oleh aniki-mu, hm?" akal Kushina.

Mendengar kata 'Ramen' yang notabene adalah makanan nomor satu favorite nya, ia pun langsung membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu dan duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek mata dan menguap. "nggak akan Naru kasih jatah ramen naru ke kyuu!" seru Naru agak lemes. "makanya ayo bangun dan siap-siap ke sekolah, kaa-san tunggu dibawah." Kushina pun keluar dari kamar Naruto dan turun ke bawah. Sedangkan sang empunya kamar langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah cukup menyegarkan tubuhnya, kini ia bersiap memakai seragam KHS berupa kemeja putih berdasi hitam dan rok hitam selutut. Ia berdiri di depan cermin seukuran tubuh manusia dimana kalau kita bercermin di sana, akan terpantul seluruh tubuh kita. Ia menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya yang sedikit basah. Selesai menyisir, ia memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Entah kenapa agaknya ia agak sedikit merasa aneh dengan alat pernafasannya pagi itu. 'kok hidungku terasa sedikit mampet,ya? ah.. mungkin karena kecapean, aku jadi sedikit flu.' Batinnya.

Ia lalu berpaling dari cermin itu menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil tas selempang merahnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kelantai dasar.

-#* Buku Harian Naru *#-

"SELAMAT PAGI!" sapa Naruto sambil turun dari tangga. "Naru! kamu ini kebiasaan ya, selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi!" omel Kushina. Naruto hanya nyengir. "pagi, naru." balas sang ayah a.k.a Minato dengan tak memalingkan wajahnya dari koran pagi yang dibacanya. "…" kyuubi tak menjawab. –diketahui kalau ia sedang memakai Mp4 dengan volume super keras untuk mengantisipasi hal ini.-

Naruto duduk disamping kakaknya. Ia memperhatikan seisi meja makan. "kaa-san, katanya tadi ada ramen? Mana?" Tanya Naruto. Kushina tersenyum. "maaf ya Naru. kaa-san baru ingat kalau di dapur stok ramen kamu sudah habis." Kata Kushina santai. Naru terlihat agak kecewa. "yaah.. padahal kan Naru udah semangat karena ada ramen." Keluh nya sambil cemberut.

Kyuubi melepaskan earphone nya, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya,pelan. "sudah.. sarapan roti saja, lalu cepat siap-siap. Hari ini biar aku yang mengantarmu ke sekolah." Ujarnya sambil mengambil roti tawar berselai coklat kacang. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya. Selesai makan, Naruto memakai sepatunya di teras rumah. "tou-san, kaa-san.. Naru berangkat dulu ya, assalamualaikum!" pamit Naru sambil menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah bersiap dengan Motor gede (maaf, saya gak tau nama motornya apa.. :P) silvernya. "wa'alaikum salam." Balas kedua orangtuanya.

Naruto kemudian naik ke atas motor itu. "sudah? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan? Aku tidak mau kalau nanti diminta untuk mengantar barangmu." Ujar kyuubi. Naruto mengingat-ingat, 'ehm.. tempat pensil? Sudah, seragam olahraga? Sudah, buku catatan? Sudah. Kelihatannya…' "sudah semua, tidak ada yang ketinggalan." Jawab Naruto. "oke.. kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pegangan." Kyuubi menyalakan mesin motornya. "kyuu... jangan bilang kalau kau ngeb-GYAA!" terlambat, kyuubi sudah melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan 240 Km/jam (wow!). Untung saja hari itu masih sepi, jadi lumayan aman untuk ngebut-ngebutan (?).

-#* Buku Harian Naru *#-

Tak sampai 3 menit, Naruto yang diantar oleh kakak tersayangnya, kyuubi tiba di KHS. Kyuubi menghentikan laju motornya di depan gerbang sekolah berlantai empat dan mewah tersebut. "sudah sampai.." ujarnya.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"naru?"

"…"

Akhirnya ia melihat kebelakang dan melihat adiknya masih tetap dalam keadaan semula. Dalam posisi kedua tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang kakanya dan kepalanya dibenamkan pada punggung kakaknya. Kyuubi menepuk kedua tangan naruto. Membuatnya tersadar. "mau sampai kapan kau dalam posisi ini, naru?" tanyanya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. "eh.. maaf, habisnya kau terlalu ngebut sih. Karena kaget jadi refleks deh." Kemudian dia turun dari motor kyuubi. "kayak kau nggak pernah ngebut-ngebuttan aja.. bahkan waktu kecil dulu kau selalu mengajakku tanding sepeda." Ujar kyuubi. "itu dulu waktu kecil. Sudahlah.. terima kasih sudah mengantar, kyuu." Ujar Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk lalu memutar motornya untuk pulang. "dah.. Naru-chan!" sapanya sebelum menghilang di sela-sela mobil yang saling melaju.

Naruto memasuki sekolahnya dengan langkah riang. Sesekali ia menyapa balik pada teman-teman yang menyapanya. Ya… naruto termasuk siswi yang cukup terkenal disekolah. Bukan hanya karena ia kapten tim basket yang kemarin baru saja mendapatkan juara, namun terdengar gossip kalau sang pangeran sekolah, uchiha sasuke diam-diam menaruh hati padanya. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak tahu kabar itu dan cuek-cuek aja. Tipe orang yang tidak terlalu peka, sebenarnya.

-#* Buku Harian Naru *#-

"Selamat pagi, Naru!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada Naruto yang sedang mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran dari dalam lokernya. "Pagi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto membalas sapaan nya. "kau sudah belajar? Hari ini kan ada ulangan matematika." Ujar Sakura sambil membuka lokernya di seberang loker Naruto. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto terperanjat. "HAH? ULANGAN MATEMATIKA? YANG BENAR SAJA! Aku belum belajar lagi!" ujar Naruto kelabakan.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini. "hei hei! Sudah.. ulangannya pelajaran ke dua ini, kau tak perlu khawatir. Masih bisa belajar nanti. Sekarang ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Sakura. "oh iya ya.. fiuh.. untung saja." Ujar Naruto, lega. "ayo, Naruto!" ajak Sakura lagi. Naruto mengangguk lalu pergi kekelas bersama Sakura.

-Pelajaran Pertama, di Gym Olahraga-

"Nah anak-anak! Hari ini materi kita adalah Volley! Ayo kita lakukan dengan SEMANGAT dan KEKUATAN MASA MUDA! OUYEAAHH!" seru sang guru olahraga, Guy dengan berapi-api. Membuat anak-anak yang berada dibaris depan mundur-mundur. Takut kebakar. Kecuali satu orang, yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. para readers tahu siapa orang itu?

"oke! Ayo buat dua kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 15 orang. Kelompok 1 diketuai oleh Sabaku Gaara dan kelompok dua diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke! Sekarang ayo kita MULAI!" seru guy tambah berapi-api. Anak-anak pun segera memasuki lapangan volley. Setelah diundi yang pertama melakukan servis adalah kelompok satu. Servis dilakukan oleh Neji di pinggir kanan lapangan.

'DUASH!'

Bola mengarah ke lapangan lawan dan lebih tepatnya kearah Kiba. Kiba dengan sigap langsung membalas memukul bola itu kembali kearah lapangan lawan dan mengarah ke Shikamaru yang sedang nguap.

"SHIKA!" panggil teman-temannya.

"hoam… iya-iya, aku tahu."

Shikamaru langsung mengoper bola itu pada Gaara yang langsung bersiap melakukan smash. Namun kurang cepat, Sasuke sudah menepisnya dan balik melakukan smash pada pihak lawan.

1-0 untuk kelompok 2.

-**NARUTO'S POV -**

Wow! Permainan ini cukup menegangkan. Apalagi saat teme menepis bola itu dari Gaara dan menghasilkan satu poin untuk kelompok ku. Cukup keren!

Kali ini kelompok dua yang mendapatkan giliran servis. Tenten sudah siap di ujung lapangan sebelah kanan.

'DUASH!'

Bola kembali melambung menuju lapangan lawan kearah Temari. Temari langsung menepisnya dan sekarang bola itu melambung kearahku. Lee berteriak padaku agar mengoper bola padanya, tapi… ukh.. kepalaku sedikit pusing dan mataku agak berkunang-kunang.

Sekarang bola itu makin dekat padaku, aku memejamkan mata. Menunggu hantaman bola itu sampai kearahku. Tapi tunggu, kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa? Aku membuka metaku dan melihat Sasuke menangkap bola itu dan membelakangiku. Aku melihat Sasuke berbalik menghadapku sedikit terkejut dan berkata "Dobe, kau sakit? Kenapa kau mimisan?"

Apa? Mimisan?

Aku menyentuh batasan antara hidung dan bibirku. Aku terkejut ketika melihat darah yang berada di jariku dan tetesan darah itu kini telah mengotori kaus olahraga ku. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau hidungku mengeluarkan darah?

-**END NARUTO'S POV-**

"hei! Dobe! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto masih tak menjawab, terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Permainan pun otomatis dihentikkan. "Sakura! Cepat panggil Guy-sensei!" suruh shikamaru. Sakura pun langsung memanggil Guy yang sedang berada di luar gym. Tak lama kemudian. Guy bersama Sakura pun datang. "apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Guy pada muridnya. "kami tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mimisan seperti itu." jelas Gaara. "yang perempuan beberapa cepat antar naruto ke toilet."

Anak-anak berpandangan. "ehm.. maaf Guy-sensei, untuk apa dibawa ke toilet?" Tanya Ino. "tentu saja untuk membersihkan darah nya itu, lalu kalian temani ia di uks." Jelas Guy. Anak-anak hanya ber 'oh' ria. Tak lama, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari pun mengantar Naruto. "baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas." Ujar Guy. Anak-anak pun bubar.

-#* Buku Harian Naru *#-

-UKS-

Kini Naruto tengah berbaring di ranjang uks. Teman-teman nya pun dengan setia menemaninya di uks. pendarahan pada hidungnya juga sudah berhenti. "makasih teman-teman. Kalian sudah mau mengantarku." Ujar Naruto sedikit lemas. "tak apa Naru, oiya.. tadi itu kenapa? Kok kau itu bisa mimisan mendadak seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten. Sebelum Naruto menjawab, pintu uks terbuka dan masuklah seorang guru berambut hitam pendek, Shizune.

"Naru.. apa sudah baikkan?" Tanya Shizune. Naruto mengangguk kecil. "baiklah, sepertinya Naruto harus istirahat sebentar disini. Salah satu dari kalian boleh menemaninya dan tolong mintakan izin pada guru di pelajaran berikutnya." Ujar Shizune. "ah iya.. habis ini ada ulangan matematika!" seru Kiba. "oiya, benar juga!" sahut yang lainnya.

"ya sudah, kalian boleh tak mene-"

"aku disini saja."

Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh Sasuke, sementara teman yang lainnya menoleh kearahnya dan senyum jahil. "baiklah, kau yang jagain naruto, sas. Awas! Jangan ngapa-ngapain." Ujar Ino usil. "hn." Jawab Sasuke. "oke! Naruto, kami duluan ke kelas. Nanti saat istirahat kami kembali kesini lagi." Ujar Temari. Lalu keluar diikuti oleh delapan teman lainnya. "nah.. ibu juga harus mengajar, cepat sembuh ya Naru, Sasuke tolong jagain Naruto." Ujar shizune lalu ikut keluar.

Sekarang hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan berukuran sedang serba putih itu. "Hoi! Teme, kenapa kau mau menjagaku? Jam ini kan ada ulangan matematika." Tanya Naruto. "Kalau tidak ada yang menjagamu, bisa-bisa kau mimisan lagi sampai kekurangan darah, Dobe. Dan kau bisa saja mati kekurangan darah akibat dari mimisan itu tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya." Jawab Sasuke sedikit sinis namun Naruto tahu ada nada kekhawatiran dari kata-kata itu.

"lalu.. kenapa kau bisa sampai mimisan seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng. "entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba tiba saja darah itu keluar tanpa aku sadari." Jelas naruto sambil memasang posisi duduk. "et! Kau mau ngapain? Tiduran saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil menahan kedua bahu Naruto agar cewek itu tiduran lagi. "capek tau tiduran terus. Aku mau kekelas saja. Aku juga sudah sembuh kok." Naruto kembali memaksa untuk bangun. "enggak boleh, kamu itu masih sakit, nih anak ngeyel banget sih!" Sasuke kembali nahan Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari Sasuke. "Lepasin ah! Aku enggak mau nilai ulanganku nanti ada yang kosong!" Naruto bersikeras untuk bangun.

"kau kan bisa ulangan susulan nanti!" , "ulangan susulan itu gak enak, TEME!" , "nanti kalau ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" desis Sasuke tajam. "tidak akan. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh, sekarang minggir!" ujar Naruto kemudian ia terdiam. "kau cemas?" Tanya Naruto. "sedikit. Lagipula kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, kakakmu itu bisa membunuhku." Ujar Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pengakuan sasuke itu, ia pun akhirnya mengalah. "baiklah, aku akan tetap disini. Tapi kau jangan kemana-mana. Temani aku,ya?" ujar Naruto kemudian kembali ke posisi tidurannya. Sasuke pun kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang naruto. " ya baiklah dan sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk lalu memjamkan matanya. "selamat tidur, Teme." Ujar Naruto sebelum benar-benar masuk kealam bawah sadarnya. "selamat tidur, Dobe." Balas Sasuke.

Kini Naruto telah benar-benar tertidur. Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah ranjangnya memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang begitu damai dan tenang. Sasuke memberanikan diri mengusap rambut pirang panjang Naruto yang kini tergerai. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar naruto sedikit mengigau, entah apa yang dimimpikannya.

Tergerak hati sasuke untuk menyentuh tangan kanan naruto dan mengecupnya pelan. 'naruto, andai kalau kau tahu perasaanku.' Lalu menggenggam tangan itu dan membawanya sebagai bantalan kepala dan tak lama ia pun ikut tertidur.

-TO BE CONTINOU –

Fiuh… akhirnya setelah menghadapi UAN yang menakutkan, rana bisa kembali melanjutkan fic ini. ^^.. tapi kok setelah rana baca lagi, kelihatannya rada memaksa ya? Atau hanya perasaan rana saja? Hanya tuhan yang tahu *PLAK..

Okelah setidaknya Rana sudah berusaha, Review ya… Rana masih perlu banget bimbingan para readers, para senpai, dan para reviewers sekalian...


	3. Chapter 3: lembar 2

...BUKU HARIAN NARU...

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE/ANGST

PAIRINGS : SASUxFemNARU

WARNING : OOC (KAYAKNYA) , TYPO , DLL, SBG.

" Sebelumnya rana mau minta maaf.. rana lupa bales review di dua chapter yang lalu.. maafin rana ya… T_T.. nah,, ayo bales review dulu:

To **Lone-Rai Death Angel : **Salam kenal juga Rai. Panggil aku Rana aja ya.. hehehe,, kalau masalah titik yang banyak itu, udah jadi ciri khas Rana tersendiri.. tapi untuk fic ini sebisa mungkin Rana perbaiki.. terima kasih atas kritik nya ya.. ^^ Review lagi?

To **Qie Yuuki : **Terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya… Rana akan perbaiki sebisa mungkin ^^ Review lagi?

To **Misyel : **hehehehe… kalau mau di replace juga gak apa-apa (Lho?) dan aku belum terkenal lho… ^^ Review lagi?

To **AyuzawaMIKI THE Red Scorpion : **makasih udah bilang keren.. ^^a *jadi malu saya *PLAK Review lagi?

To **Aoi no Kaze : **makasih.. ^^ akan Rana perbaiki sebisa mungkin.. Review lagi?

To **KyouyaxCloud :** ItaKyuu ya? Usul di tampung 6^^ kalau ItaKyuu mungkin di fic rana yang satu lagi, tapi belum di publish..hehehe… ini udah apdate.. review lagi?

To **Kanon1010 : **suka SasuxFemNaru? Sama dong! ^^ makasih udah nunggu.. ini udah apdet.. review lagi?

"nah.. selese bales review.. makasih banget atas kritik dan saran yang membangun,,

mohon maaf kalau masih banyak salah, terima segala macam kritik, saran, pujian (kalau ada :P) , flame, dll, sbg. Wokelah.. selamat baca dan plis RnR ya…"

…BUKU HARIAN NARU...

Chapter 3: Lembar II

"KRIIIING!"

Suara bel yang berbunyi itu membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut raven. Ia membuka mata onyx nya dan melihat sekeliling. 'hm… sudah jam setengah sepuluh.' Batin pemuda itu. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah sasuke mengakhiri penglihatannya pada seseorang yang kini masih terlelap. Sasuke tersenyum.

Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa dari sebelum tidur sampai sekarang genggamannya pada tangan Naruto belum terlepas. Buru-buru ia melepaskan genggamannya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan tentu saja membuat orang yang sedang tertidur itu terbangun karena kaget. Dan muncullah teman-temannya beserta Minato dan Kyuubi.

"Naru? kamu gak apa-apa? Tou-san dengar kamu mimisan. Apanya yang sakit, Naru?" Tanya Minato bertubi-tubi. Jelas beliau khawatir, selama ini Naruto tak pernah sakit sampai mimisan seperti ini. Kalau sakit pun ia akan sembuh dengan sangat cepat. "Naru gak apa-apa, tou-san. Paling juga panas dalem." Jelas Naru. "Nar.. Aku udah minta izin ke guru piket kamu, katanya kamu boleh pulang." Jelas Kyuubi di ikuti anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"iya benar Naru. sebaiknya kamu pulang dan istirahat saja di rumah." Ujar hinata. Naruto terlihat bimbang. "tapi.. bagaimana dengan ulangan matematikanya?" Tanya Naruto. "ah.. tenang saja. Ulangannya tidak jadi. Tadi Anko-sensei tidak masuk, entah kenapa." Jawab Neji. "sudahlah, dobe. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ujar Sasuke. "iya, Naru.. kami tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang dan segera berobat ke dokter." Ujar Tenten.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Naruto pun mengikuti saran teman-temannya. "hh… baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi tasku masih ada diatas." Ujar Naruto. "oh.. kalau tas, sudah ada di dalam mobil. Tadi Kyuubi-san yang mengambilnya sekalian minta izin ke guru piket." Jelas Temari. "baiklah, ayo pulang Naru-chan." Ajak Minato sambil merangkul anaknya itu.

Teman-temannya ikut mengantar Naruto sampai tempat parkiran. Naruto berbalik sebelum masuk mobil. " Teman-teman makasih ya, udah mau nganterin. Dan buat sasuke.." Naruto berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum. "makasih udah nemenin aku di UKS… ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya!" ujar Naruto lalu masuk kedalam mobil jaguar ayahnya yang dikendarai Kyuubi. "iya.. hati-hati ya nar! Cepet sembuh!" jawab teman-temannya. Naruto mengangguk. Tak lama mobil jaguar itu pun keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

-Klinik Konoha-

Naruto bersama ayah dan kakaknya ternyata tidak langsung pulang. Mereka sedang menuju klinik di konoha. Awalnya Naruto menolak karena menurutnya ini adalah hal yang biasa saja. Tapi Minato tetap bersikeras untuk membawa Naruto ke klinik. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan putrinya yang satu itu.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung diterima oleh dokter berambut putih dan dikuncir yang memakai kacamata. yakushi yang juga merupakan dokter keluarga Namikaze. Sesampainya di ruangan Kabuto, Naruto diminta untuk duduk di sebuah ranjang dan Kabuto mulai memeriksa mulut dan matanya dengan sebuah senter kecil. Setelah selesai ia bertanya kepada Naruto. "Naru, sebelumnya apa yang kau rasakan sebelum mimisan?" Tanya Kabuto sambil duduk di kursi sambil bersiap mencatat. "ehm… tadi pagi Naru merasa kalau hidung Naru agak sedikit mampet. Tapi hanya sebelah. Dan sebelum mimisan, kepala Naru terasa sedikit sakit." Jelas Naruto. Kabuto hanya mengangguk sambil menulis.

Minato yang sedari tadi diam, kini bertanya. "jadi, Naruto kenapa dok?" tanyanya. "ehm.. sampai saat ini, saya kira hanya sedikit pendarahan di hidung. Tapi ini belum pasti jika belum di ronsen. Sekarang saya beri resep obat dulu saja, selama minum obat ini sebaiknya Naruto jangan masuk sekolah dulu." Jelas Kabuto.

"tuh.. denger, Naru. jangan masuk sekolah dulu!" ujar Kyuubi. "iya iya.." jawab Naruto. Kabuto kemudian memberikan secarik kertas berisi tulisan bersambung. "obat ini diminum secara teratur selama lima hari. Bila tidak ada perubahan, saya anjurkan sebaiknya ke THT." Ujarnya. "baiklah. Terima kasih, dok." Ujar Minato. Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju bagian apotik. "Dokter Kabuto ada ada aja, masa harus sampai di THT? Besok juga paling Naru sembuh." Ujar Naru setengah bercanda. "Naru, sebaiknya kau bersama Kyuubi duluan ke mobil saja. Biar tou-san yang menebus obatnya." Ujar Minato. "oke! Aku duluan, Tou-san!" jawab Naruto sambil menuju ke tempat parkiran diikuti Kyuubi.

Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah berada di salam mobil. Kali ini Kyuubi duduk di belakang, dan nanti yang mengendarai mobil adalah Minato. "Nar.. kamu kenapa gak bilang kalau tadi pagi, hidung kamu bermasalah?" Tanya Kyuubi. "habisnya Naru pikir itu hanya gejala flu. Soalnya kan kemarin Naru lomba, dan Naru pikir itu hanya karena kecapaian aja." Jelas Naruto. "tapi tetap saja, harusnya kamu bilang pada Nii-san, Kaa-san atau pun Tou-san. Lain kali kamu harus bilang ya? Aku gak mau kalau nanti kamu kenapa-napa dan mimisan lagi!" ujar Kyuubi agak tegas. "iya, Naru ngerti. Maaf." Ujar Naruto, menunduk. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengusek-usek rambut Naruto dan membuat si empunya rambut memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Minato pun masuk dan duduk di bangku kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung meninggalkan klinik tersebut. Perjalanan pulang diisi oleh beberapa candaan dari mereka bertiga.

-Namikaze Mansion-

Kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung masuk kerumah sedangkan Minato memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. "assalamualaikum!" sapa Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan. "waalaikumsalam, Naru, kamu sudah pulang? Duh… kenapa bisa sampai mimisan sih?" Tanya Kushina. "Naruto gak kenapa-napa, kaa-san." Jawab Naruto. "iya. Katanya Cuma pendarahan di hidung aja kok." Sambung Kyuubi, lalu ia berlalu dan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"oh.. syukurlah, tou-san mu kemana?" Tanya Kushina,lagi. "Tou-san ehm.. Ah! Itu dia!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke luar. Minato berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. "nah.. Naruto, sekarang kamu makan siang lalu minum obatnya dan istirahat di kamar." Suruh Minato sambil menyerahkan obatnya ke Kushina. "iya." Jawab Naruto. Lalu ia berlalu menuju ruang makan. "apa benar Naruto tak kenapa-napa?" Tanya Kushina. "kau tenang saja, ia tak apa-apa." Jawab Minato sambil berjalan ke dalam di ikuti Kushina.

Lima hari berlalu, selama itu pula Naruto tak masuk sekolah. Ayahnya yang overprotektif melarangnya kesekolah sebelum ia sembuh. Kyuubi juga sudah kembali ke Ame untuk kuliah. Dan selama lima hari itu, tak satupun teman-teman Naruto datang menjenguknya. Termasuk Sasuke. Mereka mengerti kalau Minato menginginkan Naruto untuk beristirahat penuh dirumah.

Tapi, selama lima hari itu, keadaan Naruto tak kunjung membaik. Malah ia lebih sering mimisan tanpa diduga. Akhirnya sesuai saran dari Kabuto, kalau dalam lima hari keadaan tak membaik, sebaiknya segera periksakan ke rumah sakit rujukan. Dan Minato menjalani saran itu. ia bersama Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha di pusat Konoha City.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di dengan mengendarai mobil. Sesampainya disana, Minato langsung menemui resepsionis dan meminta untuk dipertemukan oleh Dr. Tsunade, seorang dokter paling ahli dalam bidang kesehatan di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Minato dan Naruto pun diantar oleh seorang suster menuju ruangan dokter tersebut.

Ketika mereka berdua masuk, Tsunade menyapa mereka dengan senyuman. Wajahnya yang terlihat awet muda membuat orang-orang tak percaya bahwa ia sudah setengah abad. "selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Tsunade ramah. "begini, dok. Naruto sudah berkali-kali mimisan dalam lima hari terakhir ini. Sebelumnya sudah saya bawa ke klinik keluarga dan dokter Kabuto menyarankan saya untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit bila dalam lima hari belum terjadi perubahan." Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"apa ada surat pengantarnya?" Tanya Tsunade lagi. "iya..ini." Minato memberikan secarik kertas pada Tsunade. Ia membacanya kemudian melakukan tindakan awal. "namanya Naruto ya?" Tanya Tsunade yang mengarah pada si empunya nama. "iya, dok." Jawab Naruto. "selama lima hari belakangan ini, apa yang kamu rasakan?" Tanya Tsunade. "ehm… akhir-akhir ini kepala Naru sering terasa sakit dan sering mimisan tiba-tiba." Jelas Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk. "baiklah, ayo ikut ke laboratorium sebentar." Ajak Tsunade. Minato dan Naruto mulai merasa bingung. 'apa memang harus di ronsen ya?' Tanya Minato dalam hati. Dengan perasaan yang sama, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti saja arahan Tsunade. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dan meninggalkan Minato di ruangan itu.

Selang waktu kemudian, Naruto kembali lebih dulu ke ruangan di mana ayahnya berada. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah ayahnya. "bagaimana rasanya, Naruto?" Tanya Minato. "biasa saja, hanya tadi di sekitar kepalaku terasa hangat saat proses itu berlangsung." Jawab Naruto tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade datang sambil membawa hasil ronsen berupa copy scenen. Ia langsung duduk dan memperhatikan gambaran ronsen tersebut. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Naru.. bisa kamu keluar dulu? Saya ingin bicara pada ayahmu.. pembicaraan orang dewasa." Jelas Tsunade. Naruto menurut saja dan ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. kini hanya Tsunade dan Minato dalam ruangan tersebut. Tsunade menghela nafas sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Minato-sama… saya harap anda bisa kuat mendengar hal ini." Ujar Tsunade. "memang ada apa dengan Naruto, dok?" Tanya Minato, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Hasil diagnosa dari laboratorium menyatakan bahwa Naruto positive terkena Kanker ganas." Tsunade sangat berat saat mengatakan hal ini. Minato terkejut. "Hah? Kanker?" Tanya Minato tak percaya. Tsunade mengangguk. "ya. Kanker ganas pada bagian otak. Karena ini jugalah, Naruto sering merasa pusing yang berlebihan sampai bisa mimisan seperti itu." jelas Tsunade.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa? Naruto sangat jarang sakit. Bahkan tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa ia terkena kanker, dokter jangan bercanda!" ujar Minato gusar. "mohon tenangkan diri anda. Saya bisa mengatakan kalau Naruto terkena Kanker ganas karena memang kanker stadium ini sangat jarang menunjukkan tanda-tandanya!" jelas Tsunade lagi.

Kemudian Tsunade menunjukkan copy scenen itu pada Minato dan menunjukkan di mana kanker itu bersarang. "pak Minato. Disinilah kanker itu berada. Berbeda dengan kanker-kanker lain bisa dibilang, saya baru menemukan Kanker Otak seperti ini dan mungkin ini pertama kali di Negara Hi. Kanker ini juga berbeda dengan Kanker lain stadium ringan. Kanker ini berkembang dengan sangat cepat. Dalam waktu lima hari bisa dipastikan bahwa gejala dari kanker itu bisa terlihat dan akan menjadi sangat gawat apabila tidak segera diantisipasi!" jelas Tsunade. Mata Minato mulai berair. "apa ada cara untuk menghilangkan penyakit ini?" Tanya Minato dengan sekuat mungkin ia menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"ada. Langkah yang harus dilakukan adalah melalui jalan operasi. Operasi dilakukan dengan cara memotong sedikit tulang tengkorak belakang Naruto dan kemungkinan Kepala Naruto akan mengalami cacat." Ujar Tsunade. Minato termenung mendengar penjelasan dari dokter bernama Tsunade itu. ia tak bisa membayangkan bahwa putrinya yang masih beranjak dewasa itu akan menjadi cacat. "apa ada jaminan, bila dengan operasi ini.. Naruto dapat sembuh?" Tanya Minato.

"saya tidak bisa menjamin hasilnya. Untuk kanker dengan stadium rendah saja, kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangatlah kecil. Apalagi dengan kondisi putri anda. Yang bisa saya katakan adalah semua adalah kehendak Tuhan." Minato kembali terdiam. "berikan saya waktu untuk merundingkan ini dengan keluarga saya. Lalu saya akan berikan keputusan." Ujar Minato.

"baiklah, namun lebih cepat lebih baik. Karena kanker ini tumbuh dengan sangat cepat."

"baiklah. Terima kasih, Dok!" Sapa Minato

Saat menunggu Minato di dalam, Naruto yang berada di luar pun merasa bosan. Beruntung ada suster berambut biru menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Suster yang diketahui bernama Konan itu bercerita banyak hal yang menarik tentang rumah sakit. Hal-hal yang diceritakan Konan terhenti saat Minato muncul dengan wajah murung setelah membuka pintu. "tou-san, kok lama? Untung aja ada kak Konan yang nemenin Naru ngobrol!" Naruto berujar dengan polosnya.

"maaf ya, Naru.. tadi ada hal penting yang mesti tou-san bicarakan." Jelas Minato. Saat itu juga Minato berlutut mengikuti tinggi badan Naruto yang sedang duduk. Minato memandang wajah Naruto dengan penuh kecemasan dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Naruto bingung melihat wajah ayahnya yang seperti menahan tangis ditambah sikapnya yang tak biasa. Konan yang duduk disamping Naruto pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Minato.

"to..tou-san, kenapa? Malu nih dilihat sama kak Konan!" ujar Naruto. "tidak apa-apa, Naru.. nggak usah malu begitu. Kalau tou-san peluk Naru, berarti tou-san sayang sama Naru." , "tapi, kak Konan aja sampai tertawa!" ujar Naruto lagi. Konan hanya tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa, Naru. kakak sudah biasa melihat seperti ini. Kakak permisi dulu ya." Konan pun pergi meninggalkan ayah-anak itu.

Minato melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri. "Naruto, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Minato. "tou-san kenapa sih tadi memeluk Naru tiba-tiba?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Minato tersenyum getir. "tidak apa-apa Naru. sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Nanti tou-san belikan kamu ramen, ayo!" ujar Minato. "yang benar? Yeeii! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, tou-san!" ujar Naruto dengan penuh keceriaan. Minato tersenyum, namun dalam hatinya ia sangat tidak menyangka anaknya yang periang dan kelewat seria itu bisa mengalami hal seburuk itu.

Di dalam mobil pun tidak ada canda tawa seperti biasanya. Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. "tou-san, sebenarnya Naru sakit apa?" tanyanya. Minato tersenyum kecil. "Naru hanya sakit flu biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.. minum obat juga nanti sembuh. Naru yang sabar ya.." jelas Minato berbohong. "tapi kok sepertinya Naru gak kena flu. Buktinya tadi prosesnya rumit begitu.." , "dokter bilang memang harus seperti itu, Naru gak usah mikir yang enggak-enggak. Santa aja ya." Jawab Minato, lembut. Akhirnya dengan rasa penasaran yang mendalam, Naruto memilih diam.

'apa benar ini yang terjadi sesuai dengan pernyataan tou-san? Apa ada yang tidak beres denganku dan sepertinya ada yang tou-san sembunyikan dariku.. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'

-TO BE CONTINOU-

Baiklah,, Rana sedang tak ingin berkomentar.. hehehe.. maukah readers sekalian meninggalkan review? ^^a


	4. Chapter 4: Lembar 3

...BUKU HARIAN NARU...

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE/ANGST

PAIRINGS : SASUxFemNARU

WARNING : OOC (KAYAKNYA) , TYPO , DLL, SBG.

"Makasih bagi yang udah mau baca.. terutama buat yang sempet ngasih review.. ^^ makaasiiih banget! Kalo gitu langsung mulai aja.. silahkan RnR ya..!"

…BUKU HARIAN NARU...

Chapter 4: Lembar III

Sesampainya di rumah, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke mansion Namikaze lumayan jauh, dan itu membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam untuk sampai di tujuan. Apalagi tadi Minato manjanjikan Naruto untuk dibelikan ramen. Jadilah waktu yang harusnya ditempuh setengah jam menjadi satu jam.

"Nah.. Naru, sebaiknya kamu langsung istirahat di kamar." Pinta Minato. Naruto merasa aneh pada sikap ayahnya namun ia menurut saja. "Baik." Jawab Naruto lalu naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Minato duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan gontai dan memijit keningnya, frustasi. Kushina yang melihat suaminya seperti itu langsung menghampiri Minato.

"Minato, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kushina sembari duduk di sebelah suaminya. "Naruto sakit apa?" tanyanya lagi. "Kushina.. Naruto.. ia.. Terkena Kanker ganas pada otak belakangnya.. dan itu sudah stadium tiga." Jawab Minato lemas. Kushina terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Minato. Air mata nya mulai menggenang. "A.. Apa? Ke..kenapa bisa?" Tanya Kushina. Minato menggeleng. "aku tidak tahu. Tapi masih ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Naruto.. tapi aku kurang setuju."

"apa itu dan kenapa kau kurang setuju?" Tanya Kushina lagi. "operasi. Dan itu akan menyebabkan kepala Naruto akan mengalami kecacattan." Jawab Minato. Kushina mulai menangis. "oh tuhan.. kenapa ini terjadi pada Naruto.. kenapa ia harus menanggung ini semua dalam usianya yang masih remaja itu.." ujar Kushina. Minato memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan Kushina walaupun hatinya sama kacaunya dengan wanita yang saat ini ia peluk.

"kita harus sabar,Kushina. Kita harus berdoa pada tuhan agar keajaiban itu terjadi pada Naruto." Ucap Minato. "apa Naruto tahu ini semua?" Tanya Kushina, masih terisak. Minato menggeleng. "aku tidak tega memberitahunya sekarang ini. Aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang selalu ceria berubah menjadi wajah penuh air mata.. Kushina, sementara ini tolong jangan beritahukan pada Naruto ya?" Tanya Minato. Kushina tidak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa menjawab. Ia terlalu sedih memikirkan itu semua.

-Kamar Naruto-

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur Queen size nya. Tidak seperti biasanya ia merasa lelah seperti ini dan ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Namun…

'PIP PIP..PIP PIP!'

Suara handphone berbunyi, memaksa sang empunya HP membuka mata kembali. Dengan keadaan mata yang setengah membuka, Naruto meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan berhasil menemukan HP BB miliknya. 'hm… sms?' Naruto membuka folder inbox nya dan menemukan satu pesan. 'Sasuke? Tumben sekali…'

**To : Naruto**

**From: Sasu-Teme**

**Naru-Dobe, bagaimana keadaan mu?**

'uh… di sms masih sempet-sempetnya ngatain nih orang!' batin Naruto. Lalu membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

**To : Sasu-Teme**

**From: Naruto**

**Aku baik-baik saja. Kata tou-san aku hanya kena flu. Mungkin besok sudah boleh masuk sekolah.**

Lalu Naruto menekan tombol send. Dan 10 detik kemudian muncul lagi balasan sms. 'wow! Cepat sekali.'

**To: Naruto**

**From : Sasu-Teme**

**O.. syukurlah kalau begitu. Kata teman-teman, di kelas sepi kalau enggak ada kau. Oiya, ada pr fisika buku cetak hal 167. Jangan lupa, Sayonara.**

Naruto membaca sms itu dengan tersenyum. Lalu membalas dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' dan HP itu diletakkannya kembali di atas meja berlaci di sebelah kasurnya. 'oiya ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam… Astaga! Sudah jam setengah enam, aku belum mandi lagi.. ah ya sudah, mandi dulu lalu mengerjakan pr!' Naruto lalu menyambar handuk merahnya dan bergegas mandi.

-Skip Time, Keesokkan paginya-

Kini, Naruto sudah siap dengan seragam hitam putihnya. Hari ini, sudah ia putuskan akan masuk sekolah. Tak enak juga rasanya kalau berlama-lama membolos dari sekolah dan dirumah hanya menonton televisi sambil tiduran. Lagipula ia juga merasa kalau dirinya sudah sembuh dari penyakit yang ia tahu hanya flu.

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya yang bernuansa orange muda itu. ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. "pagi…" sapanya pada seisi ruang makan yang hanya dihuni oleh ayah, ibu, dan beberapa pelayan di sana. "pagi Naruto, kamu benar-benar ingin masuk sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina dan Minato. "iya, kaa-san. Kan semalam naru udah bilang kalau naru ingin masuk sekolah. Naru bosan hanya menonton tv sambil tiduran di kamar." Ujar Naruto sambil bersiap memakan ramen.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada naru dari Koran pagi yang dibacanya. "tapi kelihatannya kamu masih kurang sehat, naru. tou-san dan kaa-san takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu kalau kamu memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah." Ujar Minato. "tou-san lebay ah.. naru kan hanya sakit flu, mana mungkin terjadi hal-hal yang gawat. Memang naru sakit parah apa." Ujar Naruto sedikit bergurau. Namun, kata-kata itu sangat merasuk pada hati orangtuanya saat mendengar perkataan polos itu. Naruto yang merasakan perubahan pada air muka kedua orangtuanya bingung. "tou-san, kaa-san… ada apa? Naru salah ngomong ya?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut. Takut kalau perkataannya tadi itu menyinggung perasaan orangtua nya.

Minato dan Kushina langsung tersenyum, senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "tidak naru, kamu tidak salah. Sudahlah cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti kamu telat." Ujar Kushina, menahan air matanya. Naruto yang awalnya bingung, hanya mengiyakan dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

Ting..Ting..Ting Ting..Ting…

Suara hp BB Naruto berbunyi dengan nada piano 'twilight' . Naruto segera mengambil hape itu dari saku bajunya dan ia melihat layar hape yang bertuliskan 'Sasu-Teme calling' . "siapa naru?" Tanya Kushina. "Sasuke." Jawab Naruto. Ia segera menekan tombol hjau dan menempelkannya pada telinga sebelah kanan. "moshi-moshi.." sapa Naruto. "moshi-moshi, Naruto.. ka..kau s..sudah sa..sarapan?" Tanya suara di seberang sana. Entah karena sinyal atau telinga Naruto yang salah dengar, di sana Sasuke bicara dengan terbata-bata. "sedang sarapan. Ada apa kau menelepon ku pagi pagi? Tumben sekali." Balas Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"halo?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"ehm.. naru.. gi..gimana.. kalau kita berangkat bareng? Aku akan menjemputmu." Naruto mendengar sebuah tarikan nafas antara kata 'gimana' dan 'kalau' . dan tentu saja untuk Naruto yang tidak terlalu peka itu tidak menjadi masalah. "tentu, aku akan menunggu." Dan setelah percakapan itu terputus dengan kata 'oke' dari si penelepon, Naruto segera bersiap memakai sepatu di teras rumah.

"ada apa Sasuke menelpon mu, naru?" Tanya Minato. "oh itu.. Sasuke mau jemput naru, ngajak berangkat bareng." Jawab Naruto.

Tin Tin!

"nah itu dia sudah datang!" ujar Naruto saat mendengar suara klakson motor di depan gerbang mansion nya. "kaa-san, tou-san, naru berangkat dulu ya!" ujar naru riang. "iya, hati-hati naru. jangan pakSain diri ya.." ujar Kushina. Naru mengangguk sebelum menghilang dari balik pagar. Wajah senyum Kushina langsung berubah murung. "pah.. aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat tau semua ini." Ujarnya. Minato merangkul pundak Kushina. Ia sendiri bingung, bagaimana cara memberitahukan ini semua pada putrinya itu.

-di depan gerbang-

"hai.. sudah nunggu lama ya?" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke. "nggak. Baru aja, udah siap?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. "ayo berangkat." Ajak Sasuke. "tumben gak bawa mobil.. Ferrari mu kemana?" Tanya Naruto sesaat setelah ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di belakang Sasuke. "hn. Dipakai aniki-ku." Jawab Sasuke,singkat. Naruto hanya menggumam. "sudahhkan? Sekarang kau pegangan." Ucap Sasuke sebelum melajukan motornya dengan cepat. –kayaknya cowok cowok yang ada di dekat naru emang suka ngebut ya..ckckckc-

-Skip time, pelajaran tata boga, jam 08.00-

Ruangan dapur sekolah terletak di antara ruangan music dan ruangan aula. Tempatnya besar, tentu saja. Karena menampung orang berjumlah setengah kelas-yang mengikuti pembelajaran memasak hanyalah siswi saja, sedangkan yang siswa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga- di tambah dengan peralatan masak seperti, kompor, oven, kulkas, meja panjang berjumlah 4 untuk membuat dan meletakkan bahan makanan, dll. Dalam satu meja itu terdiri dari lima orang dalam satu kelompok. Berhubung kelas yang di tempati Naruto jumlah siswa-siswi nya seimbang, jadi itu memudahkan pemerataan di setiap kelompok.

"nah.. anak-anak, sekarang materi kita adalah 'how to make a cookies.' Hari ini kalian diperbolehkan membuat kue dengan kreasi masing-masing dengan menggunakan bahan-bahan yang tersedia di sana. Saya ingin lihat kemampuan kalian menggunakan bahan seadanya untuk membuat semacam makanan. Ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei. "baiklah, sepertinya tak ada yang bertanya. Kita mulai sekarang." Lanjut Kurenai setelah melihat tak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Murid-murid pun langsung berjalan ke meja masing-masing.

Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Karin dan Tayuya berada dalam satu kelompok. Mereka berada dalam kelompok 1 yang berada di paling kanan. Sedangkan Temari, Ino, Hinata dan 2 orang lainnya berada dalam kelompok 2 yang berada di tengah ruangan. Naruto dan Tenten kini tengah mempersiapkan alat-alat yang di gunakan untuk membuat makanan. Karin dan Tayuya sedang merapikan bahan-bahan dengan Sakura yang terlihat berfikir bisa membuat apa saja dengan bahan-bahan seperti : tepung, gula, telur, meses, dan tomat?

"sebaiknya buat apa ya?" gumam Sakura. 'ehmm… AH! Buat itu saja!' batinnya. Berhubung ia adalah siswi paling pintar memasak, ia segera memasukkan tepung ke dalam sebuah wadah bulat yang mirip mangkuk. Bisa membayangkan? Lalu ia memberi sedikit gula dan menuangkan sedikit air dan mengaduknya terlebih dahulu sebelum di campur oleh telur.

"buat apa Sakura?" Tanya Tayuya. Sambil merapikan bahan-bahan. "pie tomat. Habisnya bahannya hanya ini." Jawab Sakura. "ehm.. Tayuya tolong ambilkan mixer ya.. di aduk pakai tangan begini butuh waktu yang lama." Ujar Sakura. Tayuya hanya mengangguk lalu pergi mengambil mixer. Sementara itu, Tenten, Karin, dan Naruto nampak sedang membuat saus tomat (?) yang akan dipakai untuk isi dari pie itu. Tenten yang memotong-motong tomatnya, Karin yang men cuci tomatnya, dan Naruto yang sedang menghaluskan tomat itu. tak lupa ia memberikan sedikit gula. Benar-benar kerja sama yang bagus.

"ini." Tayuya memberikan mixer pada Sakura. "arigatou." Sakura pun mulai me-mixer adonan kue itu. "Tayuya, coba kau ambilkan telur. 2 butir saja." Pinta Sakura lagi. Tayuya mengambilkan telur itu yang berada di dekat meses. "oiya, Kurenai-sensei kemana? Kok gak kelihatan?" Tanya Karin. Seakan baru sadar, yang lain pun celingukkan mencari guru berambut hitam itu. tak ada. Akhirnya hanya ankatan bahu yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Karin.

"wah… lagi pada bikin kue ya?" sebuah suara terdengar riang di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kiba, pemilik suara itu masuk ke dalam dapur di ikuti oleh beberapa temannya termasuk Sasuke cs. Mereka memasuki ruangan dengan pakaian agak dekil sana-sini plus dengan keringat yang masih mengucur. Sepertinya olahraga kali ini sangat menguras tenaga, pikir siswi-siswi di dalam.

Sasuke segera mendatangi arah dimana ia mencium aroma buah yang sangat ia sukai itu. dan melihat Naruto sedang menuangkan saus tomat itu ke dalam mangkuk. Sasuke mencolek sedikit saus tomat itu. "hm.. enak." Ucap Sasuke setelah mencicipi saus tomat itu. "heh.. itu untuk isi pie tau! Jangan seenaknya kau colek, TEME!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk tangan Sasuke yang kelihatannya akan kembali mencolek saus pie itu.

"sedikit saja, dobe." Sasuke bersikeras.

"tidak!" Naruto menutup-nutupi mangkuk itu.

"sedikit saja~"

"kubilang tidak, ya TIDAK!"

Yang lain, yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua orang itu yang seperti anak kecil. Sasuke memutar otaknya, ia melihat sedikit adonan yang tumpah di meja, mengambilnya dengan jari, lalu mencolekkan nya di wajah Naruto. "kena kau." Ujar Sasuke, kemudian berhasil mencolek saus pie itu. "ukh! Awas ya.. Rasakan ini!" Naruto membalas, dengan menimpukkan sedikit adonan kue.

'PLUK'

Tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. 'Oow..' batin Naruto. "oh.. jadi mau main perang-perangan.. Rasakan ini!" Sasuke menimpukkan telur. Naruto menghindar.

'PLUK'

"ups.." Sasuke meringis.

"kenapa aku yang kena Sasuke." Ucap Gaara yang berada di sebelah Sakura, dengan penekanan di setiap kata. "maaf, Gaara.. aku.. Eits." Sasuke menghindar dari serangan adonan milik Sakura,yang dilemparkan Gaara dan mengenai..

"ah.. kok gue.. awas kalian!" ujar Neji. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara udah ngacir aja ke meja dua. Neji melempar saus tomat itu namun meleset dan malah mengenai…

"JANGAN TOM…"

'PLUK'

"at nya…" Sasuke meratap

"Akh! Ssaaaaiii~~ bajuku kena~" Ino merajuk pada Sai. "yasudah.. ganti aja dulu sana." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Ino membalas dan beruntungnya ia karena mengenai Neji. Akhirnya terjadilah insiden lempar-lemparan bahan makanan. Dapur yang tadinya bersih dan rapi, sekarang terlihat seperti terkena gempa bumi. HANCUR SEMUA.

Anak-anak yang tadinya diam saja, sekarang ikut-ikuttan melempar bahan makanan. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur ikut terkena serangan. Namun, anehnya itu anak kembali tidur sambil mengguman 'mendokusei' Perang itu masih berlanjut sampai…

"anak-anak.. apa kalian sud…"

'PLUK'

"UPS…"

Perang pun berhenti dan hanya kesunyian yang ada di ruangan itu. anak-anak menatap -kearah pintu masuk dimana Kurenai dengan adonan kue di wajahnya sedang berdiri-dengan muka horror. Mungkin kalau di komik-komik di sekitar Kurenai mulai terlihat hawa hitam yang keluar,ya. Kurenai mengelap wajahnya dan menatap tajam kepada seisi ruangan.

"Kalian…" geramnya. "APA-APAAN INI? SEMUANYA! BERDIRI MENGHADAP TIANG BENDERA!" serunya. Anak-anak pun segera berlari ke lapangan dan berbaris membentuk empat shaf.

"ini semua gara-gara kau, dobe." Ujar Sasuke. "enak saja! Memang siapa yang mencolek wajahku memakai adonan? Hah?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. "kalau saja kau mau memberikan sedikit saus tomat itu, pasti tak akan seperti ini." Balas Sasuke lagi. "kalau aku memberikan itu, pasti dalam sekejap akan habis, dasar TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEM.."

"kalian berdua, DIAM!" Kurenai kembali berseru. Naruto dan Sasuke pun alhasil diam. "kalian semua saya hukum berdiri di lapangan sampai jam 5-6. Setelah itu kalian bersihkan dapur. Kalau ada yang membantah, akan saya tambah hukumannya!" ujar Kurenai, kemudian pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang mengeluh dan kembali bertengkarnya Naruto dan Sasuke.

-Pulang Sekolah-

Naruto menghempaskan badannya pada kursi sekolahnya. Berdiri di lapangan selama kurang lebih empat jam lalu membersihkan dapur. Bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. "hah… capek sekali~" ujarnya entah pada siapa, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. "naru.. ka..kamu gak pulang?" Tanya seseorang. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"oh..hinata dan yang lainnya. Kalian mau pulang?" naruto malah balik nanya. "iya. Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya temari. "kalian duluan saja ya.. aku masih mau istirahat dulu, capek banget soalnya." Jawab naruto, tersenyum. "baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya." Ucap tenten. Lalu pergi bersama ke empat sahabatnya meninggalkan naruto yang kini kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

-#*#-

'KRIEET'

Suara pintu terbuka, naruto sedikit menampakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruang kelasnya. 'hm… tak ada.' Batinya. Ia segera duduk dengan benar dan melihat sekeliling. Ruangan kelas sudah kosong, hanya ada dia seorang yang berada di ruangan itu. cahaya oranye mulai menerobos ruangan itu. "astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku ada di sini?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa sambil merapikan barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

Ia tak mau kalau-kalau nanti ada sesuatu atau apalah itu muncul. Memikirkan itu, ia jadi teringat cerita salah satu temannya. 'katanya penjaga sekolah, kalau setiap lewat dari jam empat sore.. di koridor XI-A sering terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan di tangga sering terdengar suara orang melangkah naik.'

Naruto melihat jam tangannya dan metanya membulat melihat angka di jam tangannya. Jarum pendek di angka 4 dan jarum panjang diangka 9. Ia sedikit terlonjak begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi dan terbuka lagi. Merinding. Itulah yang di rasakan cewek pirang satu ini. 'bukan apa apa naru, itu hanya angin.. hanya angin.. iya, hanya angin.' Batin naruto. Ia kembali berjalan walaupun sadar di sekitarnya tak ada angin bertiup.

'sedikit lagi sampai tangga.' Batinnya.

'Tap Tap.'

Naruto berhenti tepat saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama ketika ia mendengar suara orang melangkah naik. Jantungnya kini berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. '….dan di tangga sering terdengar suara orang melangkah naik.' Kata kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya. tak mau berfikir macam-macam ia pun menghela nafas dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan super.

'tak ada apa-apa.. tak ada apa apa.' Terus diulang kata-kata itu ketika ia mendengar suara langkah itu makin jelas, dan makin dekat. Saat akan berbelok…

"GYAAAA!"

"UWAA!"

"apa-apaan sih, dobe?" ujar seseorang yang nyaris naruto tabrak saat akan sama-ama berbelok di tangga. "sasuke?" ujar naruto. Sasuke hanya bergumam. "ngapain kamu sore-sore begini dateng ke sekolah?" Tanya naruto melihat sasuke kini hanya memakai baju kaus yang ditutupi jaket hitamnya dan celana levis. "harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga pulang?" sasuke balik bertanya.

"hh… aku ketiduran disini. Sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi." Jawab naruto. "mau mengambil barangku yang tertinggal." Jawab sasuke kemudian melewati naruto dan menaiki tangga. "Eh! Tunggu!" seru naruto. Sasuke berhenti. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"ehm… aku ikut ya?" pinta naruto. Mendengar itu, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. "hn? Kau takut, dobe?" isengnya. "si..siapa yang takut, TEME! Aku hanya mencari teman, kalau tak mau ya sudah." balas naruto. "oh.. yasudah." Lalu sasuke pun kembali menaiki tangga, sengaja meninggalkan naruto.

Suasana dingin dan sepi itu kembali menyelimuti naruto. Ia melihat sekeliling dan merinding sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul sasuke,

"TEME! TUNGGU!"

-Buku Harian Naru-

Naruto kini berada di mobil Ferrari sasuke. Setelah mengambil barang sasuke yang tertinggal, ia di tawari oleh sasuke untuk diantar pulang. Dan tentu ia setuju, mengingat waktu yang sudah sore dan tentu berbahaya bagi seorang gadis sepertinya.

"naruto.. kau mau ikut aku atau langsung pulang?" tanya sasuke ketika mobilnya melewati gerbang sekolah. "kamana?" tanya naruto. "suatu tempat. Tempat itu baru-baru ini aku temukan." Ujar sasuke. "hm.. baiklah, aku mau ikut kamu dulu. Penasaran juga, sih." Ujar naruto, tersenyum. Sasuke mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat itu.

-Skip time-

"masih jauh, sas?" tanya naruto. " sedikit lagi." Jawab sasuke. Mereka sedang berjalan menaiki sebuah bukit yang di tumbuhi banyak pohon maple. Mobil sasuke ia tinggal di bawah. "nah.. sudah sampai." Ujar sasuke saat mereka sepertinya sudah berada di puncak bukit itu dan terlihat satu pohon maple paling besar berdiri kokoh paling atas bukit yang kini ada di depan mereka.

"wuah.." ucap naruto takjub saat ia melihat pemandangan kota dari tempat itu. sangat terlihat jelas. "indah sekali.." lanjutnya. "akan lebih indah kalau kita menaiki pohon itu." ujar sasuke. "kau bisa memanjat kan?" tanya sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Dan mengikuti sasuke yang telah memanjat duluan. Kenapa duluan? Soalnya saat ini naruto masih memakai rok sekolahnya.

Saat sasuke sudah berada di suatu dahan, ia membantu naruto untuk naik ke dahan itu. mereka berdua duduk bersampingan di dahan tersebut sambil melihat pemandangan kota yang saat ini Nampak lebih jelas dibandingkan saat naruto lihat tadi. Sinar matahari sore menambah keindahan pemandangan kota itu.

"bagaimana?" tanya sasuke menoleh kearah naruto. Naruto ikut menoleh. "menakjubkan." Jawab naruto, tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam. Menciptakan suasana hening diantara mereka. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Onyx bertemu sapphire. Sasuke mendalami mata sapphire naruto, dan mulai mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah naruto dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Seakan mengerti naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan ikut memiringkan kepalanya tanpa ia sadari.

5 centi…

4 centi…

3 centi…

2 centi…

1 centi…

Ciuman itu pun akan terjadi, kalau saja naruto tak menundukkan wajahnya dan membuat sasuke kembali menarik dirinya. "ma..maaf naru, aku.. " ucapan sasuke terhenti saat kepala naruto terjatuh di bahunya. Tangan naruto mencengkram keras kepalanya. "na.. Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya sasuke. Jujur, ia sedikit panic. "sa..sakit." ujar naruto, pelan. Ia juga merasa hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat dan itu membuat sasuke makin panic. "hei..hei.. bertahanlah!" ujar sasuke. Terlambat. Kini naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke pun segera membawa naruto turun dari pohon itu, dan menggendongnya menuju mobil dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. 'Bisa bisa gue di bunuh ma kyuubi,nih.' Batinnya sambil terus melaju.

-TO BE CONTINOU-

APDEEEET! Hehehehehe,, maaf yaa.. lama apdetnya.. *readers: kayak ada yang nungguin aja!

Nah… sebagai permintaan maaf, nih rana panjangin sedikit.. maaf kalo chapter ini rada mengecewakan anda-anda sekalian.. akhir kata..

REVIEW?


End file.
